The S Word, The K Word
by Moto-kun
Summary: There were many things that Shego was and did. They all started with the letter S. / There were many things that Kim liked and handled. They all started with the letter K. / A series of independent one-shots circling around Kim and Shego. Intended/Implied pairing of Shego x Kim.
1. Sinner

**A/N: Hello there! I currently had this idea for this collection of ficlets. I guess the principle should be clear, but there will be no specific order like alternating between a chapter dealing with a word starting with an S and then one with a K. Each "chapter" will be a one-shot with (probably) no connection to another one. The rating may change later.  
**

 **Lately, I found to like this pairing, but I feel like it is giving me sort of a writer's block when I try writing something for them despite having ideas. Maybe this can help me break through it :)**

 **BEWARE: There is one warning that I would like to give you for this first one-shot with the title "Sinner". I feel the need to write this because of at least one paragraph. If you're religious, you could potentially feel offended by this. I'm absolutely atheistic and have warned you with this. So read at your own risk and don't come flaming me afterwards.**

 **Otherwise, have fun, please! :D**

* * *

 ** _~ Sinner ~_**

She was a villain. She could be a seductress. She was a liar, a thief, an egoist. She had a short temper, a hurtful character and she was after money. In short you could say: Shego was a sinner.

The woman with an unnatural shade of green as skin colour and long black hair that ended just with her buttocks did a lot of things that were considered evil and maybe even sinful. Of course, the villain herself had a different opinion about that last part at least.

It wasn't like she was murdering people. She had never done that, not even by accident – considering her superhuman powers –, and carefully avoided doing so. This was actually an important part about this topic for her.

The other things that she _did_ do though … Well, everyone was judging with different measures.

Shego was stealing, obviously, yes, but it were usually lasers, batteries or just some other kind of technical invention. Nothing that people actually depended on to live.

Shego was going to the clubs every once in a while. And it was the most seldom event that she stayed on her own. It wasn't like she would ask for it – the villain was totally fine with being alone (nobody could get on her sensitive nerves that way) – but people would come anyway to try to build up a contact, to try to pick her up or to not even try to talk at first, but feel her up directly. Not that most of them went unharmed … But every now and then, Shego would let someone pass. She usually stayed the night with them. And she didn't care whether that person was male or female, single or taken. Regarding the first; she simply found attractive parts on both sexes' bodies. How could this be considered a sin these days, when people were also talking about the overpopulation? And it wasn't like she wasn't using a contraceptive when being with a man. Regarding the second point outside her care – the relationship status of a person: Why should she care about it when she only wanted to spend one night with them? It were those people who would come up to her, so why should she be considered the sinner in this case? And a relationship was far too exhausting for her to be in.

People in general were exhausting to Shego. They were the reason why she had a short temper. Spending too much time with people that were annoying to you (in her case it had started with her brothers) made you go crazy at some point and led to a shortened temper that made you snap quite easily. So it wasn't her fault that she had _become_ that way. Other people had displayed an annoying behaviour first and over too long a time, and she just wasn't immune to that. Even gods punished those who annoyed them, after all.

It was an obvious fact about Shego that she was out for money. But it was the currency in this world, it bought you all the things you needed and that you wanted, it was a safety. And Shego liked a luxurious lifestyle. What was wrong with it if she was able to afford it? She worked for it, after all.

While she was a lazy person, she couldn't see anything bad about it. So many people were lazy. She worked, and that was what mattered. She might not be the most strenuous worker, but she got things done; important ones, if she set her mind on it.

Yes, Shego was an egoist the whole time, but honestly? Who wasn't? Everyone was in some kind acting selfishly. Everyone did things to gain something from them. Even the goody two shoes heroine Kim Possible. While it might not be as material and obvious and single-lane as was Shego's behaviour, even she did those things with a reason for herself. The redhead satisfied her urge to do good; she quelled it for a short period of time until someone else came to her in need of her help. She got recognition for it, appreciation, and she justified her place in her family of geniuses with those actions. Ergo, it was natural for anyone to do something that benefited them in _some_ way. And honestly? It was healthier in the long run. Some of those actions simply were more egocentric while others also helped and benefited other people.

Shego was also known to be lying. To her, it was a means to get what she wanted. It wasn't like she did it out of fun, nor was she a notorious liar. It was a requirement in life to be able to lie. If you always said the truth, people would easily hurt and disarm you, they just had to ask the right question. Especially for a villain, a thief, it was a mandatory skill to be able to tell a lie every once in a while.

All in all, Shego wondered about one thing: How could she be considered a sinner when she so much enjoyed what she did, what she got in the end? To her, these days, one could only be a "sinner" if they thought of themselves as such.

And Shego didn't think in religious patterns. However, she had her own set of morals that mattered to her. Twisted as it seemed, since she liked being bad and doing evil things, and thought of herself as pretty good at it.

There was one thing, though, that even the villainess couldn't lie about to herself, one that wasn't going to give her money and that she wasn't going to steal. Yet this thing was the worst to herself, it made her toss and turn at night and question herself by day.

Shego had recurring dreams of her arch nemesis Kim Possible. And they were of a kind that felt like a sin to even herself.


	2. Sin

**A/N: So here I am again. Faster than I usually am and faster than I probably will be again (I'm warning you about my lazy writing and updating here) :D This is another S word chapter/story. There are just so _many_ words starting with an S, so many and so … let's call them "fanfiction-friendly" ones … I'll admit that I had to consult a dictionary for K words. It seems that there is hardly anything going on in the English language with words that start with the letter K. In my native language, German, this would be quite different, but in English most of those words are written with a C instead. (So they were out of the options for my concept.)**

 **Talking about language: Dear guest reviewer, thank you very much for your comment! It is nice to hear some feedback. And thank you for hinting at me a potential mistake in my writing with the "egoist/egotist". I have to admit that I didn't know about the word "egotist" before. The dictionary I use translates both words with the same word into German ("Egoist"), so I had to look up the difference between these two in the English language. This was a little difficult as they seem to be very similar and some website describes an egotist with the characteristics a different website uses for the egoist and vice versa. But eventually, I came to the conclusion that the usage of "egoist" is correct for what I wanted to say (the being selfish and gaining something from things part). I found out there's even a philosophical doctrine called "psychological egoism" that describes exactly what I did (you can look that up on Wikipedia for example). Quite interesting! :D Again, thank you for indicating this to me :)**

 **To everyone: Keep doing that if you spot any even potential mistakes in my writing! I'm open for this and it helps me to improve my writing in a language that isn't my first language :3**

 **Oh, now my ramblings got pretty long; on to the next little piece, being called "Sin", for which I got the inspiration directly after "Sinner".**

 **(PS: The change of rating happened too fast ...)**

* * *

 _ **~ Sin ~**_

There was audible breathing in the dark. A soft rustling of fabric could be heard as well.

It was uncharacteristic for the usually stealthy and therefore silent person emitting the sounds. But this was a different situation, different from the job and its requirements, different from what people usually saw. Movements different from the described characteristics were called for.

The sound of fabric originated from hands moving under a blanket, roaming a body that was known by them since forever. _And it felt good._ The breathing was familiar to those ears, familiar from every moment of exertion in her life. _And she had had enough of those._

The darkness hid a villainess in it, a villainess in her own bedroom, all by herself. It was Shego, the green-skinned and black-haired woman, who was lying in her bed. That special skin of hers was presented openly to the confines of her sheets and covers, for she lay naked in them. Her hair, long and thick, was spread all around her.

Unable to sleep, the young woman was lying in her bed at night, in need of a special something. Or, rather … a certain someone. Doing that special something to her, to be the most precise.

Shego had returned home after a job that had brought Kim to the scene and that had led to a fight with her. It had lasted long enough to get into it, to make enough contact to get a feel, but it had been too short to be satisfying for a fight. The villainess had felt all the pent-up adrenaline when she had gotten home, entering the current lair she and Drakken occupied with a grumpy expression. Of course her boss had asked how it had gone, and she had only tossed the stolen item in his direction, mumbling a "Got it. Although Kimmie was there", and had instantly cursed herself for her slip. She didn't usually refer to the teen heroine with her pet name when talking to her boss. She liked to call the girl names, but it was only worth something when the addressed was around.

It didn't come out of nowhere that Shego enjoyed giving the heroine pet names. At first, when she had begun doing so, she just wanted to tease her, because this was her opponent, a hero, and a young girl at that. And she always seemed so overly serious. Now, people probably thought she was doing it due to the same reasons still. But this wasn't the case anymore. It had changed sometime along the road.

Lying in bed, Shego pressed her lips together, trying to suppress the deep smile crawling onto them while thinking about her _Kimmie_ , her _Cupcake_ , her _Princess_. The adoration these words contained had been a mocking at the start, but now it was actually there. The villainess had caught an interest, a certain fascination for her arch nemesis.

Her mind was busy with thoughts and fantasies when she didn't see her, and her body was aflame and alive when they met and fought each other. Shego held a lust for the redhead that she couldn't put a starting point to. And the fight that day hadn't been enough to drown her feelings in fulfilled adrenaline from the fighting.

After entering the lair and having had the minimum of interaction with her boss, the woman had gone straight to her room, feeling the frustration sizzling inside her. With her power glowing in her hand, Shego had smashed her fist against the wall as soon as the door was closed. She hadn't been able to help the energy leaking and had felt the wall directly under her fist crumble to small pieces and the tapestry ripping. _Oh, how annoying …_ But she didn't know where to go with her emotional energy, with her … sexual energy. For sure, the teenager wasn't reciprocating this kind of feelings. And Shego didn't feel like spending her time with some stranger for her physical needs when she was currently consumed by the thought of Kim, being the source of them. It would help only for the shortest amount of time, not in the long run, and there was something else she could always do with a similar result and without having to tolerate people, most probably annoying people, in the meantime.

Shego had taken a shower to get rid of the sweat she had worked up during the job. Afterwards, she had gone straight to bed, seeing as it was night by then anyway and she was exhausted from the physical action. But after hitting the mattress, she just hadn't been able to fall asleep. With closed eyes, she had lain there, waiting for sleep to claim her, but it hadn't been happening. Pictures of Kim had flashed in front of her closed eyes, pictures of this day, pictures of other days, pictures of her fantasy. _And said fantasy was running wild._

The villainess had thought about the capable heroine, had thought about the many touches they had shared in today's fight. While doing so, her desire had fully lit up again. Shego wanted more of the girl's touches, yet craved for other kinds of touches from her. She liked the energy the girl had behind her fighting and imagined it would be the same in a certain different situation …

Noticing that her body had called for attention, the black-haired woman had mentally sighed. Seeing as things were, meaning Kim not being hers to be taken and her not wanting to be with other people, Shego had known she had only been able to try her best to quell her demanding desire herself. She wasn't going to get sleep otherwise anyway. So her hands had begun touching her body, raking the naked skin that she slept in.

Her left hand lay on her sternum, feeling the warmth coming from her chest. She concentrated on her breathing. As her right hand touched her left forearm and lightly squeezed the muscle, her face twitched once in light pain, causing her to snort afterwards. That spot had been hit by a kick of Kimmie during a block. Tough loving was called for with the two of them, apparently. While moving her left hand upwards and letting it brush her neck, Shego's right hand went to her left side and gently stroked it, going up and down, up and down again.

Shego was wondering what Kim's skin would feel like. The heroine was wearing this tempting crop top on every damn mission, openly presenting her flat yet shaped stomach to the world, apparently not caring or not being aware what it could do to it. She wanted to stop crime, but this top was one itself. It was up to the observer to decide what kind of crime, though …

Shego yearned for getting a feel of that exposed patch. And of everything that the fabric _did_ cover … There was a pulse of more _appetite_ going through her. She only knew what the body of the younger one felt like in a fight, only knew how the contact of both their bodies felt with intentions of fighting. What would it be like in … bed …? With respective purposes?

Converging, both her hands crawled to her breasts that were spread on her rib-cage due to gravity working as she was lying. Her hands were encircling the mounds, massaging them, fingers playing with the peaks every now and then. The villainess couldn't help imagining what the touch of the redhead would feel like. She knew what it was like while fighting, but would it be the same in … this kind of situation? Would it be just as fierce and confident, or would her Princess show a weakness in this particular set of moves?

At the edge of her consciousness, Shego noticed that the volume of her breathing was already increasing. How would Kim sound when she was being touched this way? Would she be a silent one, or moan, or scream much?

The right hand of the woman went lower on her body, pressing firmly into her abdominal muscles, feeling the fire burning more intense at an even lower place. Arching her back to meet the strong touch, Shego imagined the way that Kim would tilt her head backwards, with that sexy red mane of hers falling wildly around her head, and the way she would writhe under the villainess's touch, craving for more, but being unable to say so with words.

Moaning softly, Shego's hand disappeared between her legs, and two of her digits between her lower lips. Her left hand moved to her upper ones and her thumb began brushing across them. Setting both hands into action, the black-haired woman wondered what it would feel like to kiss the girl, to invade her mouth wickedly – _her lips parted to let her digit in_ –, and to play with her tongue – _her thumb and her own tongue began a mindless dance_ … Shego tilted her head further into the pillow.

Her fingers moving intently, her backside brushing against the soft sheets, legs angled, Shego was lost in her current desire. She was moaning lazily as she was going in and out, in and out, thinking about her annoying, beloved foe.

Her speed was increasing and her breath was coming in pants as she fantasized about the moment the heroine's smart mouth would stop making clever comments and start moaning in an uncontrolled manner while Shego would be appreciating her body in a very close, a very naked hug, hitching breathing and all …

Feeling her desire going over the edge, the black-haired woman gasped out into the darkness surrounding her.

She needed a few minutes to calm and silence her breathing and come back to her surroundings.

While doing so, the villainess had the same thought that she had had often by now: Her physical desire was satisfied superficially. But the fire burning in her chest and in her whole being, needing and wanting her Kimmie, had hardly subsided. It was impossible to quell it without the source; a fact that brought rage and desperateness to the woman. Balling her fists and closing her eyes, she tried to put those feelings aside. If she had any say in the matter, any decision to make, she wouldn't be holding this admiration for the younger girl. But these things never worked that way.

Shego felt bad about what she had just done, for what she actually, secretly wanted.

Deep inside, mostly buried by daily routine and covered by her usual self, she knew it was a sin. For Kim was her arch nemesis, a hero through and through, well-placed on the good side. How could these things ever change? She herself was well-assigned to the villain community and had no plans to ever change this. There was no chance for her to be with this special person who could only capture your interest.

In addition to that, the heroine was pretty young as it was now. Shego shouldn't be lusting after some teenaged girl. Not that she was that old, but the age gap was there and at their young ages, it mattered a lot. Especially with Kim not even being adult yet. Even if her mentality could be counted to be that of a young adult.

It made the villainess clench her teeth in frustration. It was so senseless, yet she couldn't help it. The redhead would never want her like she wanted the redhead. The heroine wanted her in bonds – just like she liked to imagine the strong girl –, but only to hand her over to the police. Kim wanted her behind bars – but in jail and not so as to play with her.

Sighing gravely, Shego rolled onto her side, cuddling into her covers. Closing her eyes in hurt, she knew it was a sin. And she could do nothing about it. She was a villain, an evil person, but her heart and mind were weak once they were involved.


	3. Knight

**A/N 1: So, here we have the first K word: Knight! This one became faaaar longer than I expected it to. It's my longest one-shot/chapter overall that I wrote so far with approximately 9500 words o.o**

 **I'm mentioning here that there might be parts from the middle on that seem a little confusing interaction-wise between Shego and Kim, weird on behalf of Kim's thoughts, and maybe like a miscommunication (fanfictions tend to have nicey-nice conversations – and interactions – between the characters that are to be shipped in it). This is because I am trying to portray Kim as clueless of even potentially liking the same sex in here.**

 **I thought I'd better put this here so you don't sit there in the middle of it and think, "What a crap did she write there? Just have them make-out finally!1!11!" :P**

* * *

 ** _~ Knight ~_**

Honour. Strength. Loyalty.

These were the characteristics of a knight. While thinking about it, Kim was sure that she possessed them, too.

Kim was loyal to the law, loyal to justice. It was her sovereign, her king commanding and leading her. She was loyal to the good side.

Her strength was quite obvious. It wasn't pure, brutal physical strength. She was very flexible from the cheerleading, knew a lot of techniques from the sixteen styles of kung fu that she had studied, and had gained enough muscle strength through both of it. Plus she was smart and knew when to use what.

Honour was in everything that she did; helping other people, in every way possible. She didn't care if it was some wealthy millionaire asking for her help or some random citizen of Middleton. Nor did she care if the sitch was saving someone from a kidnapping or a cat from a tree. She always behaved well.

With honour came pride. The heroine was humble, but she knew what she did and achieved. While she never boasted about it, she became annoyed when someone tried to hide her light under a bushel.

Why she even bothered with this seemingly random comparison? The answer was simple, even if a little silly maybe at her age now. When Kim had been little, she had always wanted to be a knight. A knight in shining armour.

At costume events like Halloween, the redhead had always worn typical boys' costumes like a cowboy outfit. She never wanted to be a princess or any typical "damsel in distress"-alike. She had aspired to be the one taking the action, had craved to be strong and free, had wanted to save someone from danger to earn appreciation and maybe even a heart, at best. The stories of knights fighting and rescuing the princess had always fascinated Kim.

Now, she was a known heroine, on the local news every now and then, and her classmates kept a respectful distance to her. She had a reputation, but it came at the cost of close relationships. She was fine with it, though ... With being extraordinary, more and more people avoided you; she had learned that. The only thing that this was affecting that she did care about was the heart-winning department. She was frustrated about still being single, but as she tried everything that she could and it didn't work, she tried to swallow it.

But wasn't this even positive for her idol image, kind of? That she didn't get distracted by any romantic relationship while still not engaging in anything … physical?

At least the other things that she had dreamed of had come true. She had become strong in any way that she could think of. She was roaming freely inside the limits of law. When she wasn't doing her homework, or studying for a test, or helping to clean up the local park, she was skating rocket-supported in-line skaters, scuba diving, parachuting, or snowboarding, and that all over the world. Before she was back home at curfew. And, of course, she saved people all the time doing this.

She was like the modern day version of a knight. She was a hero.

Instead of wielding a sword, she used her body in martial arts. Instead of carrying a shield, she possessed special equipment. Instead of wearing an armour, she had a mission outfit.

And she was going to need all those things as one piece of this special equipment was going off.

 _Beep beep bee-beep._

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she automatically asked after having pulled the complex device out of her pocket. Smiling, she was faced with the genius of her Team Possible. The boy typed something away on his keyboard, only looking up afterwards, and greeted her with a smile as well. "Hi, Kim. I detected signs of high energy density in Nebraska. After scanning the area closer and using satellite images, it looks like someone is testing out a laser for long-distance use. A _powerful_ laser." His face had turned serious during the report.

"And you can probably already tell me who it is?" Kim inquired, mentally switching into mission mode, tensing her muscles ever so lightly.

"Of course I can. It seems to be Drakken's doing, and if there's Drakken-"

"-then Shego is there, too", Kim finished for him.

"You got it, Kim. Is Ron with you?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll call him."

"Okay. Just let me stress this again: Be careful with that laser, it can do real harm upon contact. It will seriously burn your skin if it hits you."

"Aaaall right …" Kim raised an eyebrow at her friend's concern. All of the lasers she had had to handle were potentially dangerous, that was why those villains used them. Duh. "I'm just gonna grab everything, including Ron, and we will be on our way. How will we get there?"

Wade gave her the time and place their transportation would be available at.

After saying their goodbyes, they hung up.

As the heroine, the white knight that she was, Kim had instantly accepted the mission without any hesitance, of course. She never thought about any of the potential dangers, the risks that would face her. Was it stupid or brave? Her answer would be: Brave, of course! This mentality had never failed her, after all.

After having called Ron to inform him, the redhead hurried to her wardrobe, changed into her crop top and cargo pants, and picked up the backpack with all her equipment for special occasions, like the grappling hook, the laser lipstick, and the alike. She went to meet Ron near the park, where a pick-up stood that would get them to an airplane, which would finally bring them to Nebraska.

Upon seeing his best friend, Ron immediately started to ramble, "Hey! Uh, KP, are you sure about this? I mean, big, long-distance, frying laser? That sounds rather … hurtful."

Kim simply waved her hand aside. "Hi, Ron. This is nothing unusual. How many villains do you know who have lasers in their lairs for security measures?"

"Uuummm ..." He began counting with his fingers.

Seeing the increasing number, and hoping he would come to the same conclusion, the redhead said, "Yes, exactly. _Everyone_ uses them! And of course they are meant to hurt when they hit someone, so they are potentially just as dangerous as this one."

"Oh. Oh yeah, I see your point."

"And we both are used to avoiding those things, so just keep doing that this time." An inquiring look was thrown his way, the sender not wanting to see her best friend burned.

"All right, gotcha."

"And I'm afraid you will have to run to distract them while I'll be trying to get that thing destroyed."

"Will do, KP!" The blond boy saluted to her with conviction in his eyes.

The addressed had to smile at his antics. It was important that Ron was facing a sitch confidently as well. He was the sidekick, and as such he had the important and sometimes crucial role of distracting the villains while Kim tried to gain a better position for the fight or while she connected the Kimmunicator to a device of the villains to let Wade shut it down or destroy its control. The latter was an important part, too, as it made things far easier than they would be if Kim had to physically destroy huge robots that were strong in their mechanical build for example.

While getting the recognition as a hero, she acknowledged that she had other people helping her. Just like the knights used to have their pages and messengers to carry their weapons and bring them knowledge of a fight ahead. It wasn't so different.

On the way to Nebraska, Ron and Kim kept a light conversation. It allowed the heroine to relax before the up-coming fight.

Why Kim was so into the knight comparison at the moment? She was currently back to thinking about her childhood wish because she and Ron had found a box with old things at the end of the previous week in the Possibles' garage. It contained costume parts, story books and action figurines, and while Ron had wanted to re-play old tales and to have a sword fight with wooden swords, Kim had declined intently, shaking her head at his childish behaviour. This didn't mean that there hadn't been a tug at her heart due to the good and many memories.

The redhead sighed.

"What's up, Kim?" Ron asked upon hearing the sound, turning to face the girl.

Thinking about it, she had to chuckle a bit. "I can't help but think that this is so alike to what we have wanted as children. You know, just a modern day version of it. Saving people, helping them, even getting a certain reputation for it. It feels good being able to do this. There's just no metallic helmet, no heavy and bulky armour, no proud insignia on the chest and no heavy sword and shield to carry." Her lips were arcing in a small but deeply happy smile. While it might have sounded stupid and childish to other people, she trusted Ron and knew he would take it the right way.

Instantly sharing the smile of his friend, Ron was glad to see her happy and remembering as well as thinking about the topic. He knew how she had loved playing knights as a child and had been a little taken aback by her stubborn refusal to touch any of the old things they had found. "Yup. The only thing that is missing is a nice damsel at the end. Erm, or a neat dandy in your case … Well, that sounds wrong." The boy furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

Unfortunately, Kim had to admit he was right. Winning over a "neat dandy" by "being a knight" sounded pretty wrong. So a "nice damsel" … She shook her head, confused about what to make of this sudden idea.

The sound of the engine could be heard in their thoughtful silence.

What was there for Kim to do about the matter? She was somewhat stuck.

Sighing, she left the topic open and directed her gaze outside the window.

* * *

They landed near a forest after jumping out of the plane. Wade had pointed out where the laser was located, and it was actually quite visible, out in the plains. It had been more difficult to make out a path to fly where the two of them wouldn't be seen from below. Otherwise they would have made a good target to test the roasting effects of the laser in question.

After getting rid of the cords of their parachutes, Ron and Kim took in the landscape: To their left side was a lonely, but rich forest. In all the other directions were wide and even wider plains. No sign of humans living nearby; it was perfect for a certain set of tests.

The team decided to lower themselves onto their hands and knees. Crawling through the tall grass, they were slowly approaching the machine. A handful of Drakken's henchmen were positioned a remarkable distance away, facing away from the laser. They were probably meant to look out for anyone who might happen to go astray and end up in that area so they would chase them away.

Having something in mind, Kim fumbled around in one of her pockets. After a moment, she pulled out a lipstick. It was a popular case for Wade's inventions. The heroine motioned for Rufus to silently sneak ahead and get the attention of the henchman in front of them. Nodding in understanding, the naked mole rat did as he was told. He ran to the other side of the man and started squeaking.

"Hm?" The henchman turned to where the sound was coming from.

Kim's arm with the lipstick in hand shot forwards, touching the tip of the utensil – now capless – to his leg. She had hastily crawled closer to him. Buzzing could be heard, making the man's muscles twitch uncontrollably before he fell to the ground without moving.

Ron gave out a quite whistle. Kim was looking at the device in her hand with a surprised look at first, which turned into a very satisfied one a short moment after. The lipstick was giving out electroshocks that seemed to be strong enough to make a grown person unconscious. The heroine hoped that the man _would_ get up later and that without any remnants.

Continuing to crawl, heroine and sidekick were slowly approaching the laser construction. Long leaves of grass were hindering their sight, but they were just as well covered from other eyes. Or so they thought.

Kim indicated for Ron to move to the left while she wanted to continue to move ahead, planning to encircle the device. Ten meters separated, the heroine didn't realize what was going on as a strong hand suddenly grabbed her by the front of her top, pulling her up and holding her in the air.

"My, my, look what we got here. What a surprise to see you here, Cupcake. But while I love seeing you on your knees, I would have preferred it if you just stayed at home."

Dangling awkwardly in the air, Kim was facing a grinning Shego, laser protection glasses propped up on her forehead as the laser wasn't in use at that moment. How did she reach her without any sound or sight for the heroine?

She was still trying to overcome her surprise when her foe lit up her other hand easily. Before the fist could hit her, she gave the woman a karate chop into the crook of her arm, loosening her grip on the fabric. Kim freed herself and dodged the oncoming attack by falling to her knees and leaning her torso and head back. Why did Shego have to start with her glow? Instantly pushing herself back up, the younger one lowly spun around on one leg, the other one stretched out, and swept the green-skinned woman off her feet. Growling, both females got up and at each other.

The sound of fighting didn't go unheard by Ron and Rufus. Still on his knees, the boy lifted himself up to look at the direction it was coming from. When he spotted the engaged redhead, he screamed, "Kim!", only to clamp his hands over his mouth directly after.

It was too late though, as a voice behind him spoke, "My annoying arch foe and her buffoon of a sidekick. You won't stop our important tests for this lovely piece of a laser!"

Turning around, the blonde saw the blue-skinned, mad scientist, Drakken. While getting on his feet and brushing off his pants, he replied, "Oh, of course we will! And you know it, because it happens every time!" He looked out for the laser, and after spotting it, he ran for it.

"Henchmen, get him!" could be heard from Drakken as a response to the boy's action. The remaining four henchmen followed the command, leaving their posts and running for the blonde.

Hearing the commotion behind her, Kim shoved a hand into one of her pants' pockets, grabbing the piece she was searching for, and threw it towards her friend with a 90 degree turn of her body. "Open it and hold your breath", she shouted while blocking Shego's attack with her other arm. It was Wade's stink bomb created from his father's socks and seemed like the perfect solution for any of these sitches. The collective wheezing and gasping and thump of bodies on the ground confirmed it to her.

Kim tried to slowly get closer towards the laser, even with Shego fighting her. She avoided hit by hit, ducking and leaning to the sides, and blocked any kick. Shego was becoming more and more furious, beginning to leash out with open claws instead of fists and an even angrier glow. Her growls were increasing and the lines on her face from furrowing her eyebrows were becoming deeper. The redhead couldn't help but think one thing in her current set of mind.

"You don't need a laser, you know that? You're like a dragon with your-" _… flames, claws, and temper_ , she wanted to say, but was cut short by a light scratch of one of Shego's claws into her side. She didn't even hiss anymore after so many years with an endless amount of those wounds. Only a quite gasp left her mouth while her muscles tensed in the slightest way.

The heroine's body was full of scars, the lightest stemming from the kind of wounds just described. While she wanted to look pretty, she couldn't regret bearing them on her skin. They made her kind of proud; just like it would any warrior. Showing her dedication in battle, they also represented her successful survival of everything that she had done so far.

For a short moment, something like surprise was showing on Shego's face, before it turned into a grin, emerald eyes ablaze.

Yup, that fit her newly found image of comparison just perfectly, Kim decided.

"A dragon? Really, _Princess_?" The villainess asked in disbelief with a raised eyebrow. She needed a moment to process the idea. No one had ever done this comparison, and it was somewhat weird to hear it from Kim since the topic seemed unrealistic. Adding to her previous statement, she said, "Then I suggest you leave me alone. A dragon is better not fought. Especially not by the _princess_." She hissed the final word, pushing her arm with open claws and glow around them forwards.

Jumping backwards to avoid, Kim replied, "I don't see myself as a princess. _You're_ the one calling me as such."

"So what do you see yourself as? Please don't tell me it's the knight or something." Shego shoved her other arm forwards in the same motion. After calling her the dragon, the hero would most probably say just that.

The reaction to the repeated attack was the same as well. "Oh yes, that's exactly it! After all, I'm fighting the dragon, aren't I?" The redhead jumped forwards in an attempt to punch the woman in the solar plexus after she had lowered her arm.

"You've got to be kidding." Shego quickly and only slightly stepped aside to change most of the would-be target before suddenly snatching the forearm nearing her. The villainess pulled the arm to the side so the fist wouldn't connect with her midriff, only to pull her hand back further, passing her body. It made the teenager lose her balance and topple into the taller woman, who stood solid.

Watching her fall into her chest without any expression shown on her face, the latter thought for a second. Then she grabbed the lower jaw of the heroine with her other hand as she rebounded, and pulled it up to make her face her.

The redhead was breathing a bit more heavily, but stood tall in the grip. Bright green eyes were piercing hers, taking everything in, while their bodies were far too close for combat. The deep and concentrated voice of the villainess reached her ears with the words, "So, who's your princess that you're fighting for?"

Kim was feeling the firm grips on her arm and face. That, she was used to. But what was different and made her somewhat uncomfortable therefore was her own free hand on Shego's waist. She had put it there to hold herself up, but now it felt alien to her. Not that the touch – even through two layers of fabric that were her glove and Shego's catsuit – wasn't nice – but the heat and firm softness of the tissue lying under it, the close proximity, and the fact that she could smell her scent this way …

With her heart beating stronger, she became lost in Shego's gaze. Due to her nervousness, her own focus was jumping between the emerald eyes. After a moment, she realized that there had been a question asked. And by the look of it, which was Shego wearing a serious expression and still being tense, the woman was actually interested in her answer.

Who her princess was …? How should she know?

Going by her former statement, aka Shego the dragon and she the knight, it would have to be … She thought about the constellation. _Ew._ That would make Drakken kind of the protected "princess" that the heroine had to come through to.

Going by the persons and their characters around here, then her answer would have to be Ron. He was always in need of help, always running around scared, and always screaming in a high-pitched voice. But that seemed like a stupid answer either.

Otherwise … there were no people that she tried or even _could_ try to impress with her doings. Ladies were certainly not after her – and she had never thought about that –, while the boys were scared by her capabilities. This meant that there was no one …

The realization hurt once again, causing the heroine to go weak in her stance and to turn her gaze to the side. "I … I don't know ...", she admitted sadly.

"Hm. I see. That's too bad", the villainess replied with only a furrowed brow and loosened her grip on the girl's jaw, almost caressing it instead. There was no laughing or mocking, as the redhead had expected, and it confused her.

There wasn't much time to delve into that thought, though, because she could hear Ron scream, "Kim, stop will-fighting Shego now! Get rid of her and do something about the laser!"

The moment was broken, and the girl turned her head around to see what the sitch was with Ron.

He was running in circles around the construction, closely followed by Drakken. Choosing to take action, the blonde suddenly turned to the laser and jumped towards it. Drakken was able to catch up due to the boy's change of direction, and attacked him with his shoulder crashing into the shorter one. It was enough to make Ron fall out of reach of the laser and onto the ground. Drakken hurried up the few steps of the construction, shouting a single, "Shego!", and started pushing a few buttons on the laser device and on a remote control.

The five henchmen were still lying on the ground unconsciously, while all of a sudden the single planes of a box – as it turned out to be – were folding themselves up from the ground and around the laser construction. The villain had come down before the box was folded up, and ran for a helicopter that stood fifteen meters away.

Kim hastily turned back to the woman in demand, seeing her taking in the scene as well. Her eyes were lowering themselves upon the redhead in front of her, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips – just like it was her habit –, but far from reaching her eyes. In lack of an idea of what to do, Kim was about to say something, but was interrupted by Shego. Unlike her, she knew exactly what to do. With a weird half-grin, during which she also faintly looked sad, the black-haired woman said, "Later, Kimmie." She placed the hand from her jaw down on her chest before roughly pushing the girl away from herself and sprinting to the helicopter.

Perplexed, the heroine found herself sitting on her behind, watching the athletic woman run off. Her left hand automatically lifted itself, reaching out for the vanishing back, and she heard herself whisper, "No-". She couldn't let her nemesis leave this easily and … she wanted to know what their "conversation" had actually been about.

She was looking for a long time after the woman, seeing her reach the helicopter, climb into the pilot's seat, and flying off with the laser hanging from the vehicle, before she shook her head to get out of her stupor. Her eyes found her friend standing at a certain distance with his hands in his sides and his mole rat on his shoulder, watching her suspiciously. When he saw that she was finally looking at him, he approached her.

"Care to tell me what that was about with you and Shego holding and staring at each other? You're supposed to _fight_ her and not", he was gesturing around while searching for a word, " _eye_ -fight her." His eyebrows were knitted and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know. But … I … I don't know." She noticed her repetition of answer after a moment, but couldn't help it. There wasn't much that she herself could say about the event. After a slow sigh, the heroine got up, initiated the arrest of the left-behind henchmen, and started back with Ron. It annoyed her how she had let go both Drakken and Shego, having had allowed the woman's words and action so much impact on herself.

* * *

That night, Kim had a wondrous dream.

 _She was wandering in a broadleaf forest that was rather sparse, yet she couldn't see much ahead of her. The grass around her was long, very long, reaching up to her hips. She suddenly knew what she was wearing and therefore looked down at herself to see it. Clad in bright platinum metal, Kim was wearing an armour. It was well-fit and shining, with a few intricate details here and there. Certainly made to impress._

 _Her feet were automatically leading her in a direction of whom she didn't know the destination. The path brought the redhead slowly out of the forest. The grass decreasing, it was replaced by thistles and gravel. A large castle stood a few hundreds of meters in front of the heroine – or knight, apparently, – and there was nothing but the harsh emptiness between them. So the girl started her way towards it, feeling a pull in her chest._

 _All of a sudden, she was much closer to the building, but it wasn't within direct reach yet. She took another step and with that, the ground shook, making her direct her gaze down. When she looked up again, there stood a huge dragon in front of her. It was blue-skinned, with a black crest, and it wore a scar under its left eye. The two of them were staring at each other, tense while weighing up the other one. The dragon inhaled and let out a loud roar while bending its knees._

 _Not intimidated in the slightest, Kim only raised her right arm, firmly holding a sword in its hand. The beast, obviously feeling offended by this, opened its mouth again to shoot a laser beam at her. The new knight simply rushed to the side, not being able to do any stunts with the armour that was restricting her agility._

 _Guided by some dream intuition, the redhead was looking up then, directly staring at one of the towers, fixating her gaze on one window in particular. There was the fluttering end of a fleeing sheer and lime green – almost white – fabric, the sight of which instantly causing a boost to Kim's heart rate and a pull to her being. She knew without question that she had to get there, and that as quickly as possible._

 _The dragon, on the other hand, didn't think so._

 _Kim was seeing the uplifted paw nearing her, and she realized that now was the time to start using her sword. Waiting until the body part was close enough, the knight raised her weapon and slashed it's blade across the bottom of the paw, cutting cleanly through the blue flesh, and jumped to the side, rolling over her shoulder._

 _The loud shriek was enough to tell her that this was a good first hit, confirmed by the sight she got when she was back on her feet. The beast was holding its wounded limb to its chest, trying to balance on three feet instead. It hobbled around to swing its strong tail at the attacker, but was doomed against this capable opponent. For Kim jumped up on the tail only to swiftly ram her sword into it, wrenching another terrible roar from the creature. It shook its rear end hard from left to right, only causing the redhead to fall off, not getting rid of the hurtful object stuck in it._

 _When she looked up, the dragon was fixing her with its glare, opening its mouth so quickly that she wasn't really able to react properly as the beam of laser light was coming her way. So she only lifted her arm, holding it in front of her face, hoping for the best._

 _Almost directly after that, the dragon gave out one weak cry before the knight heard its body fall to the ground. This led her to lower her arm and watch in astonishment. The metal of her gauntlet had reflected the laser light completely, hitting the emitter with it._

 _After being sure that the beast wouldn't follow her, Kim ran for the tower she had spotted earlier. There were step stones on the outer wall, leading spirally upwards around that part of the building. Kim hurried them up without missing a beat, still not knowing what was awaiting her, but sure that she had to be there._

 _Reaching the end of the steps being breathless, the knight slipped through the opening in the wall and had to gasp nevertheless. A fair maiden stood across the room with her back turned towards the newcomer. Her body was well-shaped, with curves in the right places, and it was accentuated all the way by the sheer dress she was wearing. It was the same material that she had seen earlier through the window. Now she also knew what it was that she had seen: A veil, neatly stuck into an intricate bun of black hair, falling over the shoulders of the woman in front of her._

 _Her heartbeat increased when the maiden turned around with a warm smile on her face. It was Shego. Yet Kim felt nothing but adoration for this fine being in front of her, rushing towards her to grab her right hand, lift it to her mouth and place a kiss on top of it. "Milady", she breathed, looking deeply into those emerald eyes._

 _A chuckle left the black-painted lips and Shego laid her left hand on the cuirass of Kim's armour. "Well, well, a mighty knight finally made it here", she spoke in a low voice, only slightly teasing and more so happily. She stepped closer to Kim, their bodies only a hand's breadth apart, and said quietly, "You know what that means ..."_

 _The redhead immediately let go of the soft hand and put her left hand on the black-haired woman's side while her right hand found its place on her back. Kim pressed the woman tightly against herself and met her lips eagerly with her own ones. There was a strong feeling of belonging in her chest, with this soft yet strong body in her arms and the warmth engulfing her, coming from the person in front of her._

 _This felt good, this felt right, this was what she wanted. A faint feeling of desire suddenly pooled in her lower abdomen, making her want more … more …_ more ...

Kim slowly slipped back into consciousness, lying on her back in the warm confines of her comforter. She felt her left hand lying on the right side of her chest and her right hand on her belly. Her breathing was ragged, only allowed to go deeper now that she was awake and able to adjust it to the speed of her heart. Still being impregnated by the dream, the girl immediately missed and craved for the feeling of the body against hers, her mouth hungry and longing for those full, black lips.

 _What-?!_ The teenager's eyes widened and her upper body shot up, propping herself up on her elbows behind her, as she realized what she had dreamed. She hastily bit down on her lower lip to distract her body and mind from her previous feelings. She was wide awake now, heart racing with the shock of dreaming about running after the green-skinned villainess for different reasons than her usual trying to take her in, and especially of … of kissing her and apparently enjoying it very much …

The dragon had been Drakken, and it had been fun fighting him, especially as a knight. Even as a dragon, he was incompetent as ever. That part actually brought a small smile to Kim's lips.

But the thought of Shego's part in the dream … It made her gulp. What did this mean? What _could_ this mean? She was a woman. A villain.

 _It was just a crazy dream_ , she told herself.

The heroine glanced to the side, looking at her alarm clock which read 3:22 a.m.

In an attempt to calm herself down and just forget about it, Kim lowered herself back down onto the mattress, forcing her breathing to normal, and closed her eyes. But all this did was conjure up the images of Shego being nice to her, of Shego looking nice, of Shego _feeling_ nice …

With a groan, the redhead turned onto her side, angrily whispering in repetition, "I hate you … I hate you ...", into a sleepless night from then on.

* * *

"So … How's the thinking on the princess topic going, Kimmie?"

Shego and Kim were fighting somewhere in the streets of Upperton, later that week after their last encounter. Drakken had dragged his huge laser device into the city and was destroying buildings and scaring citizens with its beam. Ron just stood by the side, afraid, as he and the heroine had only entered the scene like two minutes ago and he didn't have an idea yet as to how to stop Drakken and his laser.

Kim had banned all thoughts related to princesses and knights from her mind in an attempt to also ignore her dream. It had been mostly working, so the question stirred up unwanted thoughts, annoying the redhead. Clenching her teeth, she replied in a low voice, "I shut it down", while advancing towards her nemesis with her left knee.

"Aw, why is that? You seemed so intent on in!" the black-haired woman taunted while turning out of the knee's way.

"Actually, I was focusing on the _knight_ part. You turned this to be about a princess."

"'Cause, ya know, this is something about life." The villainess chuckled darkly.

Kim went at her with a fist ready to hit her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let me explain." Shego blocked the punch with an upward motion, throwing the girl's arm in the same direction. Quickly, she grabbed the lifted wrist, stepping into the shorter one's private space, and held their arms in the air.

Kim was still showing surprise on her face when Shego began, "For one, _you_ are the princess. Your mindset is a tower. Just something to live in or something restricting you. And your character is the dragon guarding you, scaring others, or the knight fighting for you." She saw the gears turning in the younger one's head. Would she understand it and start reflecting upon herself?

"This doesn't make any sense. So you mean that I have to save myself … from myself …?" The heroine tried to lower her hand, feeling uncomfortable with the blood leaving her arm.

The green-skinned woman didn't give way to the tug, instead pulling the girl closer to herself, putting her other hand on the shorter shoulder. "Oh yes, it does, Cupcake. First, to fight for others, you have to fight for yourself. Become the person you want to be. Have the things you want to have. And therefore you have to know and understand yourself. You need to know what you want." Shego pushed the redhead away at her shoulder, making her spin because of still holding her arm up.

Kim stumbled backwards, quickly catching herself, and shook her head to get rid of the dizziness from both doing pirouettes and listening to this crazy theory. She was sure that she knew what she wanted; justice. And that she was ready all the way to fight for it just like she did. Moreover, how could she not know herself? She was Kim Possible, for goodness's sake! Shego was just saying stupid stuff! She tried to get back to the original problem. "And when I'm done doing that? Then who _is_ supposed to be my 'princess'?"

"Yeah, _that_ is still up to you. Didn't you listen? _Know_ what you wa-hant!" the villainess sing-songed for emphasis. The teenager hadn't understood her obviously. It caused her to mentally sigh. She had noticed the sudden uneasiness of the girl upon their close proximity since the topic of a princess had come up last time they met; making her want to try something out. "Isn't there any cute girl that you know?" she attempted once more.

"Why would I want a cute girl?" the redhead asked, perplexed. What was this woman getting at?

"As far as I know, princesses are female. And knights fight to win princesses", Shego explained with a very smug smile. "Besides, what's there to say against a cute girl for the taking?"

Having had enough of this conversation, Kim rolled her eyes. The villainess was obviously only toying with her mind. So she approached the woman, jumped and got at her with a kick, hitting her due to her current inattention fighting-wise.

Just when the woman lay on the bitumen, Kim heard Ron shouting her name. She turned in time to catch something hand-sized flying at her. Looking down at her catch, it seemed to be a remote. What was it for?

"Run!"

She automatically followed the command, seeing Shego getting up in her peripheral vision. It was probably for the laser construction, then. But she didn't get very far, feeling one of Shego's kinetic blasts hitting her back and throwing her off her legs, making her fall to the ground and lose the remote control.

When she stood up and wanted to retrieve it, another green blast hit the bitumen in front of her, melting the material at that spot. Kim turned around to see Shego slowly walking towards her, hands glowing at her sides, hips swaying from left to right. She wore a lazy smile on her lips, re-evoking the girl's dream images as a thought flashed through her mind – _She's sexy_.

Kim didn't even delve into that thought, but instead focused on the dream, meanwhile taking in the older one.

How on earth could she have come up with such a mad dream? How did she dream of Shego being nice when the woman was anything but? How could she – she gulped, hesitantly retreating – how could she … dream of _kissing_ this woman, worse, of _enjoying_ it – missing her initial thought about her a second ago –? She felt uncomfortable with those images burning acutely in her mind, directing her gaze to the side.

That was when the villainess lunged at her. The redhead jerked her head back up to focus on her opponent, and wanted to slide backwards to increase the distance between them again. But her heel hit a loose piece of bitumen lying on the street, making her tumble backwards.

Surprisingly, the heroine didn't find herself falling to the ground, but instead in the green-skinned woman's arm. Shego had taken a jump forwards to close the final gap between them, had wrapped one arm around the small of Kim's back and was now holding her tightly. Their torsos were only separated by the girl's arms folded in front of her, hands grasping the other one's shoulder muscles. Kim's eyes were wide and she was seeing nothing else but the calm face in front of her. The emerald eyes travelled down her face and lower, before focusing on her olive ones. Shego's mouth curled up at one corner.

"To me personally, you are the princess, Kimmie. Protected, but not perfectly so; hard to get to mentally, but it's doable from time to time. Caring about her looks, even if her actions don't seem like it completely. And lastly, you will always stay the younger, petulant, but cute girl to me. Just like a princess."

Kim's mouth went slack at the words. It wasn't helping that they were lacking any sarcastic or taunting tone. Feeling it getting hot in her skin, she became all too aware of their closeness, of Shego's firm grip around her waist, and her own hands on the woman's body, forearms touching those big breasts. Nervously, she averted her eyes, turning her head to the side, and only managed a lame and weak, "Excuse me?", as reply.

She shifted her position, now standing fully on her own legs again, and pushed slowly away from Shego, the other one letting her go. The redhead didn't really want to consider those words, but why had her nemesis spoken them? This time, it wasn't to confuse her, obviously, going by her tone of voice. It felt awkward, but also somewhat … warm …

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a sharp sting on the back of her right hand, causing her body to reflexively pull her arm across her stomach, bend her knees in a ready stance and yell a loud "OW!" before she even knew what was happening. A funny smell hit her nose and she was looking down at her hand, seeing smoke coming from a rim around a hole in her glove. That hole presented a weird colour, where the skin of her hand was supposed to show. With a trembling hand, Kim looked to the side where the pain had come from.

She saw Ron along with Drakken standing on the laser construction, which was still on, engaged in one of their tussles. The two were accidentally hitting buttons and falling against the aiming unit every so often. The laser beam had been aimed at the back of her hand long enough to burn both through her leather glove and into her skin. That meant … she had burned her flesh … explaining the smell …

Suddenly feeling light nausea, she also felt worry rising inside her and weakening her. She didn't really register Shego's mumbled line of curses and didn't protest when the woman picked her up by her back and the back of her knees. Faintly glad as she noticed that Shego carried her away in a hurry, she began focusing on her hand again. Her eyebrows rose in worry. The hole in her glove was about three centimeters in diameter, and below it … there was a mixture of brown, red and yellowish orange glaring back at her. Her other hand rose to move over and paw at her wounded hand.

"Don't touch it!" Shego hissed.

"But ..."

"No! Wait a sec."

Kim whimpered. It stung terribly, it looked terrible, it _smelled_ terrible, and there had to be something done about it! Not that she actually knew what she could do on her own, especially with nothing in her pockets to help her in such a case.

Shego reached a block of buildings, rounding the corner so they were out of the potential line of the laser, sitting down the heroine and leaning her against the first building while kneeling down in front of her. "I'll help you, so don't do anything", she instructed the teenager. "This'll hurt ..."

Upon Kim's nod, Shego braced her right forearm across the girl's chest and pushed her against the building to hold her body still. Her left hand took up the right wrist of the other one, seeing the shaky hand that bore the injury. The slight smell of burned flesh hit her nostrils, but she concentrated on the task at hand.

Lifting her eyes to meet olive ones for reassurance, the black-haired woman strengthened her grip around the arm and lifted it to mouth-level. "Hold your fingers straight and loosely together."

Kim looked at her questioningly, but obeyed. Her look became even weirder, though, when she saw and felt Shego lightly biting down on the tip of her gloved middle finger. The villainess slightly loosened the black leather so she had enough material away from the finger to firmly bite down onto. This small movement was already enough to uncomfortably tickle the redhead's wound, making her clench her own teeth.

With a strong and swift tug of her head in one direction and her left hand quickly pulling the girl's wrist in the other direction, Shego ripped the glove down from Kim's right hand.

The girl cried out in pain, jerking against the villainess's restraint and digging the fingers of her left hand into the older one's right shoulder, which she had gripped. Her breathing went faster and she was back to clenching her jaws, growling.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything to cut it."

The glove was already dropped to the ground.

Staring straight ahead for the moment being to calm down, the heroine only grunted in acknowledgement.

Shego stared down at the wound. It looked nasty, but she had seen worse. The open flesh glared at her, red. New wound secretion was leaking after the previous layer had been wiped away with the glove. The black dye of the fabric had left brown remnants in the skin around the flesh. Thankfully, due to the material being real leather, it hadn't melted together with the skin, unlike her own synthetic clothes had once done, making this a lot easier in comparison.

After setting down the hand on Kim's thigh and releasing her torso, Shego pulled off her own gloves, laying them to the side, and reached down into the pouch at her left calf. Her hand re-emerged with a small can in it. Popped open, a collection of different pills was presented. The woman picked one without hesitation and put it into her mouth.

Kim watched her closing the can and putting it back while first chewing on the pill, then moving the contents around in her mouth. She didn't know what to expect from it.

When the villainess felt that the pill had completely dissolved into her saliva, she moved her tongue around in her mouth in a controlled manner, covering the muscle in a layer of the now sticky liquid. Taking the wounded hand back into hers to lift it, she noticed that it was now fully trembling. The glove moving over the wound hadn't been good, she knew that, but it had had to be done.

Her next move shocked the heroine, shortly distracting her from the burning in her hand.

The villainess brought the hand in her one – both uncovered – up and slipped her tongue out of her mouth to lick broadly over the back of the younger one's hand, generously covering the injury in the sticky mixture of pill and saliva.

Wide-eyed, Kim looked on. Her first reaction was one of disgust, tugging her hand – although in vain – back against the woman's grip. The thought of Shego chewing something and spilling her saliva over her hand wasn't very appealing. The sight wasn't much better, actually. So the girl directed her gaze elsewhere, and the feeling hit her. Shego's warm tongue spread the stuff confidently, making her wrist prickle. When she lifted her mouth, the air hit the gel-like liquid, leaving a cold feeling that brought relief to the pain.

All of a sudden feeling the woman's chin brushing against her knuckles, Kim tensed, her eyes twitching back to the scene of action. Shego's eyes weren't focusing anything, only staring ahead, then rose to meet the younger ones. The redhead felt a thumb slightly brushing her hand. Only now did she realize that this was the first time that she had Shego's bare hand against her own one. As far as she could tell from her own sweaty – from the pain – palm, it was soft, yet strong – not surprising her at all.

Shego turned her head to the side to spit out the rest of the liquid, wiping her mouth with the back of her free hand. "I'm sorry that I couldn't heat my saliva with my glow to get rid of any bacteria in it. The drug reacts with the enzymes of saliva to form the burn ointment, and they would've been gone, too, then. It's a special pill that I had designed and produced for me. Ya know, with Drakken being so infatuated with lasers, I prefer to be safe, not sorry." She paused. "Oh, but there are silver nanoparticles in it, so they'll kill off bacteria. But you should get a doctor to have a look at it really soon, nevertheless."

Kim realized that her nemesis was rambling by this point, her voice sounding raspy. It was somewhat fascinating to the young heroine.

At the same time, she felt the gel on her hand shrinking up, turning drier and drier, but still keeping elasticity. The burning from the wound wasn't so acute anymore, finally calming the teenager because it told her that the stuff was doing something effectively. Shego obviously knew what she was doing. It was so different from how it was with Ron – who had partially caused this in the first place, apparently without even noticing it – and she felt a pang in her chest wishing for someone … with certain competencies in certain moments. Like treating wounds when she was still away from her home, where her mother could do so.

Gulping, she found the black-haired woman's face again. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart sped up when she took it all in. Shego's careful but firm touches, that she had taken her away from further danger in the first place. Her knowledge of what had happened and what had to be done about it. And lastly, her sincere face. It had been neither smirking, nor snarky, nor gloating. She could have laughed at the redhead for her bad luck, using her painful distraction to defeat her, but instead she had helped her. Why? Why was Shego so weird today?

Why couldn't she always be … _nicer_?

Only when the villainess moved did she notice where her left hand was placed by now. It was lying on the taller one's thigh, apparently having slid down from her shoulder without her awareness. Hastily, Kim retrieved her limb and placed it beside herself on the pavement. Remembering her manners, she finally croaked out, "Thank you, Shego. I really appreciate it."

The addressed smiled upon this. Actually, truly smiled. It made her face look softer, more feminine, prettier. And it caused the redhead's heart to flutter.

In Kim's opinion, the moment was far too short.

Deeply looking into her eyes, the villainess pressed a kiss to the girl's knuckles. After that, she got to her feet, taking her gloves and putting them back on. With a playful smirk, she said, "Let me handle those idiots." Then she turned and walked away with long steps, slowly increasing her speed to a running.

Flustered, Kim was pressing her right hand in a loose fist against her chest. She still felt all of Shego's touches as phantoms on it. Staring after her open-mouthed, she had seen the expression on the older one's face change to pure anger after she had turned around. What would she do?

Kim sighed heavily, closing her eyes and pressing her left hand onto her face, dragging it down and groaning into it. She was heavily confused, her thoughts swirling furiously, trying to process everything that had happened. It was so much, and it was so strange. It was all just _Shego, Shego, Shego_ ; there was too much Shego on her mind. She didn't understand it.

Hoping to distract her mind and also curious about the sitch between the two guys with an approaching Shego, Kim slowly stood, only using her left hand to support herself, and felt suddenly very drained and weak. Wobbling to the corner of the building where she would see the laser device, the redhead immediately leaned against the facade, right hand still safely clutched to her torso.

Ron and Drakken were still fighting on the laser construction, no one having made any advance in the meantime. They didn't see Shego running towards them, avoiding the laser beam swiftly on her way. She climbed up the steps, unceremoniously grabbed them both by the back of their heads and smashed them together. There was a nasty sound resounding off of it, accompanied by two loud cries of pain. They immediately clutched their heads, cursing.

"Ow! Why-?!"

"What the hell? Shego?!"

Not caring about any complaints, the woman placed a hand on a shoulder each and shoved them both down from the small platform. Too confused to actually do something, mad scientist and schoolboy fell onto the street, crying again.

The villainess pushed the button to discontinue the laser beam and then flicked the switch to shut down the power. Standing in front of the control panel for a moment, she collected herself, focusing her anger. With slightly trembling shoulders and glowing hands, she turned around to face her two victims. "Youuu … _dumb-asses_!" Her growl turned into an angry shout.

"Uummm, where's Kim?!" Ron suddenly had the mind to ask, after having had time to process the new situation.

"You dare to ask that?!" Emerald eyes were glowing with rage. Shego raised her hands, shooting blasts at both her boss and the other sidekick.

Drakken quickly pulled his legs up to his chest to avoid the blast aimed at him, while Ron hastily rolled to the side with a scream. Both scrambled to their feet and ran, alarmed by the molten bitumen hit in their place.

Shooting further blasts at the boy and the man, Shego followed them. "You hit Kim with the laser during your stupid tussle, you idiots! It burned her hand! You're lucky it wasn't a deeper wound or even her eye, or else I would cut off your heads and roast you to ashes!"

The heroine watched from afar, unaware of any actually spoken threats or the pleas of the fleeing males. Feeling a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, she felt somewhat thankful for Shego's revenge, unlike her usual self would do. Maybe that way, they would have the mind to avoid a scuffle directly in front of the aiming unit in the future.

Triggered by the villainess reminding her again of a furious dragon right now, Kim's mind returned to the princess topic. Prior to this, the woman had rather seemed like a knight, regarding her actions. And – yet only there, so far, fortunately – in her dreams, Shego had been a princess to her. Once more flustered, the heroine thought of that shameful scene in her dream – and only then realized that Shego had actually kissed her, even if only on her hand. Her left hand automatically went for its partner in question, carefully touching its fingers.

What did that mean?

 _Get a grip, Kim_ , she told herself. _Your mother kisses your wounds better, too._

 _But she isn't your mother_ , another part of her mind reminded her.

Right, that wasn't how the black-haired woman had treated her. She had treated her both like a princess by catching, carrying and kissing her, and like another knight that had a wound needing to be tended to by a comrade, kind of manhandling her, but being efficient about it.

 _And that smile ..._

Ugh, why was she even thinking about that?

With a heavy sigh, Kim sank back down the wall, ripping that damn left glove from her hand, imitating Shego's way of doing it with her mouth because she couldn't strain her right hand, and threw it to the side. Being done with this day and this week, she brushed her left hand over her face once again.

She didn't understand any of the older one's behaviour today, starting with her insistence on the topic after the girl's supposedly negligible mention of knights and dragons during their encounter a few days ago. Adults were weird. Would it always be like this, now? Would she ever understand Shego again – not that she actually understood her evilness, but her motives and behaviour inside of that framework –? What had changed?

Not that she would complain about a nicer and gentle Shego ... But what _had_ changed?

Only one thing dawned on the redhead: Roles of fairy tales and stories meant nothing in the real life.

* * *

 **A/N 2: So, as I said, Kim can't process same-sex stuff in her real life yet. While Shego, on the other hand, is nudging her in that exact direction, spurred on by Kim calling herself a knight – a picture with quite the stereotypes. She likes Kim – But just how much exactly? – and the heroine's serious injury causes her to drop her snarky demeanour – a change which, along with her skills, appeals to Kim –, including the pet names.**

 **This setting of characters that I gave myself was a little difficult to handle while writing, but I hope it came out okay! :)**

 **Btw, I liked writing the dream scene, with Kim as an "actual" knight, probably because I like fantasy stuff xD**


End file.
